


Leuchtturm

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Relationships: Takizawa Hideaki/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Leuchtturm

熊木将山下死死围在拳场的角落，周围鼎沸的人声透过耳膜放大成巨大的混音环绕在耳际，山下蠢蠢欲动，手上几个假勾拳出去，熊木始终挡住他去路。 

比赛进行到第三局，僵在平局，两人都接近力竭，汗水沿着发际滑落，顺延至嘴角，咸涩的液体稍稍缓解了干涸的喉咙，由此引发新一轮干渴。山下龇牙咧嘴一阵，隔着面具向面前的大块头吐了吐舌头，闷热与过于闪亮的灯光快要淹没他，使他气力不济。 

熊木摔倒他三次，击中无数次，受下的力量痛得五脏六腑都要挪位，眼下龇牙咧嘴也无法忽略暂时会使人意识模糊的阵痛，山下凭着仅存的意志稳住重心。 

他一记反手护住腹部，顺势以背后抵住的护栏为动力将自己发射出去，熊木倒退半步，脚下稳住，身形半点不动，这点时间，足够山下将自己当作滑溜溜的水生物没主心骨儿似的挪到死角一侧，飞起一脚蹬着膝盖窝让熊木跪个半倒，这一脚他用了十分力道，反作用力几乎将脚掌完全压弯，清脆的咔咔声比痛感晚来一步，从血液里流经四肢最终到达了脑内。 

主持人慢条斯理地倒计时起来，熊木自重负担过大，猛地一跪，几乎全身重量磕在膝盖上，像一尾身处砧板仍不知死期到头的鲤鱼， 山下大口喘息，气体交换之间响起破风箱拉锯的鸣音，他等待着最后的审判。 

“三、二、一、KO！获胜者是，山下智久！”

赢了，场内发出响彻馆顶的欢呼，山下没摘面具，就着震耳欲聋的噪音和受限的视角摘了手套，他向熊木伸出双手，示意要扶他起来。 

熊木已经跪了半晌，刹那的疼痛缓和后，倒彩与不属于他的欢呼要更重一些，他从鼻子里哼了一句，撑着地板起来，一瘸一拐地下台走了。他还是老样子，输赢都摘下面具，将数十年如一日欢腾的观众丢在台上，只留下一个背影。 

山下追着他下了台，被潮水一般涌现的媒体围个正着，不断亮起的闪光灯明亮得晃眼，话筒几欲戳到他面孔。 

“山下选手即将加入正式拳击联赛，请问你打算什么时候脱下面具？”、“山下选手对即将到来的职业生涯有何规划？”同时响起，关键词串了问题，仔细听来逃不开职业联赛四字。 

这是他在地下拳场（那帮职业选手戏称暗城）的最后一场比赛，暗城有个老规矩，所有参赛者一律佩戴面具，比赛中不得以任何方式摘下，否则视作主动认输，暗城第二个为人称道的老规矩是，每年的第一名得以转正——他们有一个默认的职业选手资格。 

在一帮叽叽喳喳毫无新意的媒体中间，有一道尖利响亮的嗓音，“请问山下选手对同样暗城出身的泷泽秀明有何看法？你认为他职业生涯之短暂是否由于出身？山下选手，你不认为这也是你的命运吗？” 

山下扫了一眼发问的女记者，她在一片五大三粗，即使在暗处也占了大块阴影、明显身形高大稳健的男性记者中更显娇小玲珑，掉了一只鞋，另一只高跟挂在手上，跟高与话筒一道戳在他的金属面具上，发尾湿漉漉地粘在脸上。 

犀利，也很努力，可惜犀利错了方向。无论如何面对媒体都得回答一句的新任拳王说，“不是，命运掌握在我手中，小姐。” 

电视上正转播到这一幕。 

“这句话说得不错。”泷泽一步一挪，端着冒气儿的锅，紧盯着上下起伏的水面，身上裹了白底黑色星星图样的围裙，拖多年靠身体为本钱吃饭的福，神态紧张实则步伐稳健，轻手轻脚地将奶白色可爱的小锅压在防滑垫上，接着说，“很有我的风范。” 

山下有一下没一下敲着碗，不说话，等泷泽坐定递筷子，打定主意要吃顿一言不发的庆祝宴。 

思维直球的前监护人只道他是累了，刚回来就瘫在床上缓了好一会，泷泽给他取了药膏在淤青的部分打圈涂抹匀了，没敢下重手去揉，泷泽对自己下得去手惯了，搓扁捏圆都不在话下，对待伤口也是别样的暴力，第一时间揉到淤血散开，往往也痛得眼泪嗒嗒滴，对着眼睛本就水汪汪的山下却怎么也下不去手。 

可惜这样柔软的心思一闪就过去了，泷泽敲着锅发难，“走什么神呢大拳王，我做了好久呢，不吃吗，等等就凉了。” 

山下还是不说话，死死盯着饭桌背后落地的玻璃置物架，那里被泷泽归为荣誉聚集地，到今天，他终于有资格打开暗扣，将那沾过他血液的金属面具找个好角度供起来，用最亮的追灯照着，这本来是个极其具有纪念意义的日子，至少该在山下智久人生纪事上添个浓墨重彩的一笔，可是泷泽退役了！偏偏在他终于走出暗城这一年，属于泷泽的面具旁加上了另一份东西，退役确认声明。 

山下抬起面孔，刚好对上泷泽神情里具体写着“你怎么啦我很担心”，这样的话他不至于说出口，以至于常常让人忽略他的敏锐程度，如此真切的关怀，山下一下子泄气，“没事，大概今天打到胃了有点吃不下。” 

“喔？明天翼过来，你叫他给你看一下，今天早点睡吧。”泷泽换了边手舀汤，他在右手骨折过一次后就练成了左右开弓的好本事，这次伤病却被媒体一再强调、中伤，甚至成了泷泽离开暗城后水平直线下降，不得不出道两年就宣告职业生涯结束的最佳证据。 

绝对不是这样的，山下仰头一饮而尽，没喝出什么特别的味道。 

要知道这一幕原比山下在记者面前反驳一句“泷泽实力维持得很好，退役不过个人选择”来得更劲爆，暗城里前后走出来的职业选手原来住同一屋檐下，还一住就是五六年，头版头条对此原本一无所知——就算是同性，也禁不住许多绮丽的猜想。 

要山下驳了泷泽无声的威严去问，行不通，泷泽也八成不会讲，事实上共住的五年来他对山下剖心解惑的机会少得可怜，多半是在飞来飞去的行程之间拎着行李箱推开门倒头就睡，然后第二天又去别的城市，山下在他醒来还不要出门的时间里偷几分钟，汇报一下成绩，探讨生活费收支，最多再撒娇问一句，“PAPA，你什么时候能休息？”泷泽就摆摆手说快了，过阵子吧。 

山下在很长一段时间里对黑漆漆的房间有恐惧，尽力算平电费和餐饮，开整夜的灯期待捡他回家的监护人快些回来，多呆几日，跟他说说话。 

等到后来，期待变得十分具体，光明正大地出道和泷泽站在一块是不可能的，他年纪做练习生已经太大，经不起超过五年的等待，唯一的路子也是暗城。 

暗城这条路不难走，泷泽捡他回来的前两年常拎着他一道去拳场，摆在通向休息室的暗道里，没办法，摆个哭包在家里是十分麻烦的事情，人再远得不近人情，哄孩子的时候都得软下来，好言好语。山下靠着墙蹲下偷师，看矫健的其他什么人，飞起一脚，然后被泷泽四两拨千斤，轻松闪避，练手用的友谊来往都轻轻巧巧，正式比赛时他就被轰到死角，泷泽美其名曰“太暴力了，小孩子不不要乱看。”然后带着一身伤回家。 

山下悄没声逃课去拳场偷师的第三个星期，泷泽为了回来给他过生日，推了野场的最高赏金，风尘仆仆下飞机第一句话，“挨揍没有？” 

山下先是摇头，被人一掌拍上肩膀正中伤口差点吐血，及时低头改口，“没大事，那人看你面子跟我过了几招。” 

“这叫没大事呢？死了才算大事么？我给你钱让你读书，是让你跑这来挨揍的吗？不要哭给我看，你上台的勇气呢？” 

山下不答话，溢满眼眶的液体禁不住重力滚落下来，将眼前的一切都模糊了。 

泷泽叹气，帮山下捋平了新买衣服的角，“你个好学生，成绩拿回来都给我A的人，弱不经风一吹就倒一年病十回，少瞪我，别以为你眼睛大我就治不了你了，干什么不好要来学人打架？我缺你钱了，要你上？” 

“没有，没有，PAPA，是我自己想学，我不想读书，我不是那块料，我想进职业联赛。” 

“你扯犊子呢，诶别哭了，就要十八的人了，想来就来吧这都比我高了，哥管不了你，哥还年轻不想当爸爸，你给我听好了啊——要是被任何人卸过膀子，你就别想再踏进家一步，不信你试试。好了起来，回家吃饭去，我飞了十五六个小时了。” 

那是合住生涯里泷泽撂过最狠的话，其中威力对十岁被拐离家的山下不言自明，但又是极大的妥协。 

“回魂了，想什么呢？”，泷泽拎着汤勺在山下面前抡了一圈，汤水溅到山下手背上，他下意识要擦， 被泷泽接管去用纸巾吸干，脱口而出一句，“想出道……”时的你。 

泷泽接得很溜，“这不出道了么？今天就是决定你能出道的比赛呀，你小子心真野，暗城两年换上面的五年，伤也翻倍，值吗？” 

山下想反问他值吗，又怕答案承受不住，拐了个弯抱怨起来，“你都不来看。” 

“我来了啊，我心到了，你肯定会赢的，翼看见了就行了。” 

那不一样！山下撇嘴，有些成就是要被目睹才能做数的，他一步步追着泷泽走，不摘面具，台下不谈私事，拳路干净，没有使坏的小动作，心甘情愿被冠上第二个泷泽的光环，为的是要踏过他走的路，看顶上的风景的。就是路走到一半，顶上的人已经要下山了。 

可他追着他，也走到很高的地方了，不光有掌声，有欢呼，有家，回头看，也是拥有许多的人了。 

十八岁生日那年，山下收到的礼物，是一双崭新的拳击手套。 

新晋职业选手泷泽秀明的照片被媒体大肆宣传，标题挂着“天赐的容貌”，报道却大幅描写那些令人触目惊心的战绩，扫遍野场，听说出身是个孤儿，全靠拳场里常赌的客人好心喂大，个子不高，但有必死的勇气，给人揍进医院好几回，命大飞过龙门，生命一下子走向正轨。 

山下一边读一边找细节反驳，挫败地发现写的全是大实话，百分之三十还是他闻所未闻的真相，到底还是被养得好好的，泷泽怎么受过伤，离家的时间一个人住医院，他通通不被告知，他只被问过得好吗，钱还够吗。 

不知道泷泽顶下来的是什么天，又为他清除了多少障碍。 

在离他们那个小平屋，后来逐渐改住公寓、洋房、别墅……但仍可总结为简简单单的家一个字不远的体育馆里，新兴黑马泷泽秀明送了未来的拳王山下智久一场特训。 

山下被放倒七次，那之后在身上发现了五六块淤青，消肿速度之快堪比一夜长大，力竭倒地再不肯爬起来时，泷泽撑起他的肩膀，与多年前伸出手牵他回家的身影渐渐重合。 

那时候泷泽就生得气势逼人，简单的衬衫牛仔裤绷在肌肉上显出那具身体里蕴藏的力量，青年逆着路灯挺立的身姿，落在冬夜雪天只着一件瑟瑟发抖的山下眼里，宛如神衹。 

END


End file.
